Problem: Simplify the expression. $6r(-2r+2)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${6r}$ $ = ({6r} \times -2r) + ({6r} \times 2)$ $ = (-12r^{2}) + (12r)$ $ = -12r^{2} + 12r$